Minecraftia - Free For All - One-Shot
by Aqua and Luna
Summary: Taking place between Minecratia - The First Prophecy and it's sequel, a one-shot to shall my time of upload. What's happening at the Sky Army base while the Mianite crew and Ash are away. Contains Team crafted, Chaos, and an important piece in my plotline. Rated T for safety.


**Mission - Team Crafted One-Shot**

It all started from one peace of food. Well, it turned the castle into absolute chaos! It was all Jerome's fault. Well, before we leave, on a suicide mission, let's see how this all started. Oh, sit sit, Sky won't mind. Okay, it all started a few weeks ago.

 **(A Few Weeks Ago)**

 **Red's POV**

We we in the kitchen of the Sky Army castle. Jerome and Mitch were at a table, laughing about something. I went to over to sit with Seto, Leaf, and Jay.

"So, what kind of spells have you come up with now?" Leaf asked Seto, when he was juggling a pale purple colored potion in his hand. I looked up from my food, and stared at Seto. "Erm, it's a chaos potion, I, umm, need to keep it safe." Seto answered nervously.

"Leaf, do you need help with umm, your new potions?" I offered. I had experience making potions, our potion's master taught me a few things about making different potions and all the ingredients.

"Well, acutely, yes, I'm working on a cleaning potion, this cafeteria does need cleaning." Leaf said, responding. "So does the rest of the castle." Seto muttered. "Yeah, what kind of ingredients do you need?" I asked. "the last ingredient I need are sagebrush and honey." Leaf told me. "Why don't you ask Sage for those ingredients, she has those."

Sage is the Creature Crew's potions master and sorceress, and she's a Warriors cat hybrid. I am Co-commander, leader being Ash, who was away for a while. Many people underestimated us, and said that we were weak, because we had a small army. Many realize they're wrong, especially the grievers who destroyed our house. We killed them, and we decided to hang at Sky's castle.

Leaf was sitting there, now open mouthed. "Hey, I heard my name!" a white and pink cat hybrid walked over to our table and took a set next to Seto. "I've got sagebrush and honey." Sage offered. Leaf blushed, and nodded. Jay decided that this was becoming very awkward, and decided to interrupt, "Soo, anyone know what kind of 'mission' mighty Sky wants us to go on."

"Acutely, Sky himself is getting into this, so I assume it's going to be a suicide mission. Also, you're not going!" I pointe out, blankly. They all turned there heads towards me, "What?!" I cried, almost laughing my head off. "Where'd you get that information?" Seto asked. "Sky told me." I casually told them. Lately, Sky was pretty busy these days, so he didn't have time for these things, let along interact with the team.

Suddenly I got call on my phone, and I picked it up. Cracking on the other line, I could make out Ash voice, "Red, I think we need your-" she started to crackle up badly, "Waglington-" more crackling was on the line, "Wag, your sick, you can't test a spell now." I heard CaptainSparklez, started to crackle and fizz on the line, "Ahh, Wag no-" I heard Ash yell and was cut off and I heard a BOOM on the other end. I ended the call and looked at my phone.

"What happened?!" Leaf cried, a bit worried. "I dunno.." I responded. Suddenly I heard a burst of laughter from the table where Bodil and Bashur were sitting. I sighed, "What did the Mianite crew get themselves into?" I asked myself.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but-" Leaf was cut off when she was hit with a piece of steak. I heard Jerome snicker at his table, and Leaf turned around, and summoned a frost spell. Before anyone could stop her, she launched the spell at the Bacca. Jerome, being his agile self, quickly dodged out of the way and shouted, "FOOD WARS!"

He lunged at Leaf with a carrot, and accidentally missed and slapped me. "Oh, your in for a world of hurt!" I growled as I shifted from my human form to a pale purple and silver phoenix. I screeched a war cry, and chaos was finally ensured.

Bajan, or Mitch, decided to get into this and threw a cake square in my face. I hiss, and a stream of fire emerged from my beak, and burnt the table they were recently sitting at. Now, I saw Husky and Ssundee, grin and then they took off SSundee's glasses. I yelped, derp Ssundee is someone you don't mess with!

"CAAAAAAAKKKKKEEE!" Derp screamed and took two pies and a pork chop to the face, all while trying to lunge at the Canadian. When Basur got back from whatevery he was doing, he pushed Bodil into the middle of chaos, and Bodil seemed as he was bombarded with fruit and meat of all sorts.

Leaf finally saw her opportunity and ran towards the Bacca at cheetah-like speed. Once she snuck up behind the two misfits, she grabbed a few pies and dumped it onto Jerome's head, topping it off with maple syrup. "That's not coming off anytime soon." Mitch said, unable to keep in his laughter.

Suddenly a Derp flew past me, "I can FLY!" he screamed. I screeched and came out of Phoenix mode. I grabbed two snowballs, some cake, and my wand and made frosty ball ice cream. I then lobbed my new creation at Bodil and Husky. When the cold treat landed on the Bulgarian, he burst into fits of laughter. Husky on the other hand was fuming with rage.

"Fisssssssssshhhhhhhh!"Jerome shouted. Husky seemed to have lost it, and started screaming, " I am NOT a FISH!" he then took Ssundee's sunglasses and broke them in half. I wanted to curse now, "HUSKY, YOU IDIOT! NOW SSUNDEE'S STUCK LIKE THIS, UNTIL HE GETS HIS NEW ONES!" I screamed at him.

Jay started to take this battle personally and started flinging swords made of our... Steak? When one of the steak swords met its target, Mitch, he picked it up, not damaging at all, and ate it. "Wow." Jay complained. I finally picked up my wand and started casting confetti spells, to increase the chaos. "All from one piece of meat." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly Deadlox and TruMU walked in the cafeteria and stared wide eyed at the mess. Derp ran up to them, "CAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!" Derp then ran away, flapping his arms, saying he could fly. Deadlox the picked up a melon block and smashed it onto of the spaceman's head. When Jason recovered form the blow, he was covered in melon juice and slices and Deadlox came and joined our side.

I them took out a mushroom stew and chucked it at TruMU. He ducked and the stew landed on the back door. The door then flew wildly open and in walked Sky. The food war was still going, and eventually, Sky was covered in melon juice. "Umm, what happened." Sky asked, observing the scene. Everyone then pointed at Jerome, Jerome pointing at Bajan.

Sky did a face palm and sighed. "Welp, you guys are cleaning this up." Sky said, addressing everyone in the room. "Umm, Sky, Ssundee need new glasses, like now." I yelled, "Yea, Husky broke them." "Cause I'm NOT a fish!" Husky said, trying to defend himself. Seto, who had not gotten himself involved summon a pair of Ssundee glasses and placed the on Ssundee.

"What the Nether?!" Ssundee shouted, gaining his brain back. Husky just sat there and pouted. "Well, this'll never get done." I muttered. Leaf then threw a cloud white potion on the ground. When the particles seeped into the ground, it instantly became clean. "I have more where that came from." Leaf shouted, proud of what she had accomplished.

As everyone stepped back, Leaf threw her potions everywhere. She had just enough potions for the whole room, and when things were done, she sighed. "Okay, we're having a meeting tomorrow about the mission and the file Red found." Sky addressed, and walked away.

 **End Of Tale**

So yes, new recruit, that was the great food fight that happen a few months ago. The mission is tomorrow, I have to go to bed. Nice of you to stick around, night.

 **On The Mission**

 **Red's POV**

I was surprised at what Sky said the morning of the meeting. "So, I have found a temple with a strange stone in it, and when I went to investigate, my amulet started to glow. I wanted to take a bigger group to investigate it." Sky explained. I looked at him with a confused glance, "Umm, I also found evidence of the Squid's alliance." Sky nodded in my direction, "Yes?"

I then plugged the data file into the computer, and an image appeared on screen. It was a sheet of paper, with Animaliun scrawled on it. Animaliun was a language only hybrids could speak. "The squids have found an alliance with a band of hybrid rogues." I explained. "So can you read it?" Seto asked. "We have accepted your offer on an alliance against the Sky Army. We will help you, and provide you with insight on how to defeat this foe. We have devised a plan to get rid of them for good, you'll see when we meet." I translated. "Who's it from." Deadlox asked. I shrugged, "The name is smudged out."

Sky nodded, "So the alliance will provide a threat, and we must not go unguarded anywhere, or else. Like the note said, they have devised a plan to take us out, so stay on your guard." Sky addressed us. we all nodded simultaneously. We carried on with Sky's discovery, and they decided the team should handle this mission, and that I should watch the base.

"We'll give you a call when we get to the cave with the stone." Sky said, as he left the base. I nodded, and they flew off in the mini hovercraft.

 **A Few Hours Later**

I was sitting in my room. It had been an hour since the team left. My phone started to buzzed, and I knew it was Deadlox. After they left, Sky evidently forgot his phone, so I knew they left it up to Ty to call me. "Okay so we reached the temple, cave, whatever, and it's glowing." Deadlox reported. "Okay, tell everyone to be careful, glowing things aren't good." I warned.

"Ok, we're going inside." Deadlox then stopped talking for a moment. i could hear the team talking in the background, but I was worried. Through all the chatter, I heard a small hum. Sky heard it too, because he hushed everyone. I assumed he moved towards the hum, even though in my mind, I urged them not to.

Suddenly I heard a boom and a crash, and I few screams, until everything went silent. "Deadlox, are you there?" I panicked. No response. I didn't know what to do! Team Craft was gone. "This was all a trap!" I realized. "Yes it was." a pitched voice said. I then felt a slimy tentacle slide over my mouth, muffling my wails of help. More tentacles wrapped around me, and before I know it, I was being carried away for the Sky Army base, now unprotected.

 **xXx**

 _Hope you liked my filler one shot for those people reading the Minecraftia series. I started writing the first chapter tonight. (When I mean started, I mean after I post this :3) So yea, enjoy! ~Aqua_


End file.
